Zenithar
„Do ZENITHARA, Dystrybutora naszych Ulg.” - 8 Inwokacji Zenithar,' '''znany również jako '''Z'en'The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Bóg Pracy i Handlu, Bóg KupcówRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor – Aedroth, bóg rzemiosła, wymiany handlowej, komunikacji, pieniądzaThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, doskonałości formy walki i zemstyKing Edward, Part VIII. Patron kupców, najemników, szlachty i najwyśmienitszych wojowników. Jeden z bogów cesarskiego panteonu Ośmiu Bóstw, pochodzący z połączenia meretycznej i norskiej tradycjiShezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej. Jego symbolem jest kowadłoThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Tradycje U Altmerów występuje mało znane bóstwo zwane XenemMonomit, którego imie łudząco przypomina czczonego u bosmerów Z'ena, będącym jednym z imion przypisywanych Zenitharowi. Z'en jest bogiem rolnictwa i trudu, którego kult zanikł po przejściu przez Tamriel plagi grypy Knahaten. Norską wersją Zenithara jest Tsun, bóg stawiania czoła przeciwnościom, który zginął broniąc Shora przed elfickimi bogami. Ze względu na wzorzec świątyń Zenithara, stawiający na wytrzymałość budowli przez wieki, noszą one miano Zdecydowań Z'ena, a zakonem rycerskim jemu poświęconym są Rycerze Żelaza. W jego szkołach naucza się walki bronią obuchową, etyki i cwaniactwa, handlu i kradzieży kieszonkowej oraz cudotwórstwa, języka Centaurów, Gigantów, Harpii, Orków, Wił, oraz Daedr. Jego kapłani nie udają iż pieniądze które otrzymują od wiernych to darowizny czy prezenty, tylko wprost żądają szczerej wymiany handlowej nie ukrywając się za półkłamstewkami. Należą przez to do najlepszych bankierów i handlowców i chętnie dzielą się swą wiedzą za odpowiednią opłatą. Wyznawcy Zenithara uznają iż działa on w bliskich stosunkach z Kynareth, jako że żaden rzemieślnik nie byłby w stanie wykonać swych dzieł gdyby nie to, że bogini nieba i ziemi stworzyła materiały potrzebne do ich budowy. Dwoje działają w harmonii, nie można uznawać Zenithara nie uznając przy tym i KynarethDialog z Sir Ralvasem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Ryczerze Żelaza sądzą iż Zenithar jest też bogiem wojownikiem, który w walce uznaje tylko najwyższy kunszt bojowy. Cechą Zenithara jest jego dążenie do pokoju, ale sam z trudem powstrzymuje on swe zapędy do wojnyKing Edward, Part X . Wierni czują jego obecność, gdy poczują żądzę krwi, mogąc dostrzec na nocnym niebie zbliżającego się do Nirnu, gdy jego błękitna płaszczyzna zbliża się do śmiertelnego świata od wschodu. W akcie zemsty twierdząc iż kroczą z Zenitharem, ofiarowując mu swego przeciwnika. Naucza on, że pokój nie musi być gwarantowany tylko przez ciągłe wojny, ale przez korzyści majątkowe i postęp. Przez wzgląd na swoje wartościowanie pieniądza, krytycy Zenithara uważają że wcale nie wynagradza on ciężko pracujących tylko wysoko urodzonych, posiadających majątki od urodzeniaFalsehoods and Fallacies of the Eight. Mimo tych zarzutów Zenithar naucza że majątek nie zdobywa się poprzez chciwość, ani kradzież, czy nie przykładanie się do pracyDziesięć przykazań Dziewięciu Bóstw. Aedryczne artefakty Buława Krzyżowca Zenithar stworzył Buławę Krzyżowca stanowiącą broń Pelinala Białorękiego, w której to pokonał Umarila Nieopierzonego podczas Rebelii Alezjańskej w 1E 243, a potem Rycerz Dziewięciu w 3E 433, odparł powrót tego pół-daedrothaThe Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Ostrzeżenie i Podstęp Zenithara Osobiste artefakty Zenithara, Ostrzeżenie i Podstęp Zenithara, są to dwie rękawice. Pierwsza z nich, Ostrzeżenie, demoralizuje, wycisza magię i oślepia każdego kogo dotknie nosiciel, a druga, Podstęp, oczarowuje każdą osobę w podobny sposób. W 3E 426, Zenithar osobiście podarował Nerevaryjczykowi te przedmiotyThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Galeria Posąg Zenithara (Oblivion).jpg|Posąg Zenithara z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Jon Hawker (Morrowind).jpg|Zenithar pod postacią Jona Hawkera z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Posąg Zenithara (Daggerfall).png|Posąg Zenithara z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Witraż symbol Zenithara (Oblivion).png|Witraż z symbolem Zenithara z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Kapliczka Zenithara (Skyrim).png|Kapliczka Zenithara z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim The Resolution of Z'en (symbol) (Daggerfall).png|Symbol Zenithara z szyldu Zdecydowania Z'ena z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Ciekawostki * Imię Zenithara zostało skomponowane by uczcić beta testera gry The Elder Scrolls: Arena, Stephen'a "Zen" Zepp'a. Przypisy Nawigacja de:Zenithar en:Zenithar es:Zenithar fr:Zénithar ru:Зенитар Kategoria:Dziewięć Bóstw Kategoria:Lore: Aedra Kategoria:Osiem Bóstw Kategoria:Panteon Bretonów Kategoria:Panteon Cesarskich